nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
G’Throkka
G'Throkka, aka Sal Commander, is a military commander of the Salamandrians. He is partnered with Mona Lisa. He is voiced by Keith David. History 'The Moons of Thalos 3' The exact history of G'Throkka before his first encounter with the Turtles is unknown, but he distinguishes himself in the series as a highly seasoned veteran of numerous conflicts with the arch-enemy of his race, the Triceratons. During an aerial sneak attack on the Triceraton homeworld Flagship Fleet with his aide Y'Gythgba their ship was accidentally clipped by the Ulixes, which had unintentionally flown into the middle of the conflict and been shot down, sending both ship into a nose dive towards a nearby ice moon. The ships crashed several miles away from each other but G'throkka was still able to observe the potentially hostile interlopers from the ledge they'd landed on with his helmet's in-built scanners. Faced with freezing G'Throkka and Y'Gythgba's only hope was a pocket of refined irrilium metal they could use to repair their craft, the commander declared they had to capture the resource before the interlopers did. Y'Gythgba insisted on holding to Salamandrian principles and destroying their competition for robbing them of glorious battle. Despite this G'Throkka could not help but respect the Turtles and their allies for forging on together through the harsh conditions instead of succumbing to despair, for which Y'Gthgba chastised him. The two groups came into contact again when they reached an ice peak containing the irrilium deposit. The Fugitiod attempted to negotiate, insisting the collision had been an accident, which G'Throkka was survival conscious enough to consider and would have been open to negotiation if the group had not been "outworlders." The Fugitiod wisely pointed out that none of them came from this world, but one of the group insisted on verbally sparring with Y'Gthgba. Another spoke of conciliation but dared to offer the Hand of Combat. ''In reality the Turtle had simply been attempting a handshake but the enraged Salamandrians would have their vengeance despite the ninjas skills and the Fugitoid's firepower. However G'Throkka was denied when a well placed explosive from Y'Gthgba's arsenal buried the enemy beneath tons of ice, leaving them free to dishonorably freeze to death. She countered his desire to dig them out and resume the battle by recommending they take advantage to situation to take the prize themselves. The climb was slow going, allowing them to observe the enemy from a perch further up the peak. Impressed by the group's tenacity G'Throkka considered the possibility the accident had truly been just that but Y'Gthgba had convinced herself the Turtles were working for the Triceratons and, at the very least, dishonorable for attacking her commander four on one. Rather than waste time debating G'Throkka ordered they resume the climb. Later as they contemplated the likely end of the mission and the enemy the same Turtle who had been previously so aggressive with Y'Gthgba (and was now developing feelings for her) somersaulted over their heads and in front of them, attempting to negotiate. Though he sensed a heroic heart within the stranger G'Throkka did not protest when Y'Gthgba opened fire on him,but did note with interest that she shot the ice he was standing on to remove him from their path instead of the direct approach. They were suddenly ambushed by Ice Dragons which managed to freeze G'Throkka, leaving him vulnerable and Y'Gthgba hopelessly outnumbered. Fortunately for both of them the Turtle had survived the impromptu fall and re-climbed the peak just in time to aid her. Their first act as an alliance was to rescue G'Throkka from his undignified frozen position using a low output from Y'Gthgba, or as the Turtle Raphael nicknamed her Mona Lisa's blaster gauntlet. Eventually freed G'Throkka was able to join his two young allies in rescuing the rest of Raphael's brothers and friends from a herd of Ice Dragons, though he was less than impressed with the youngest's attempts to rename him. The name "Sal Commander" had a certain appeal however. Once their enemies were dealt with the Turtle's leader, having learned his lesson, offered simply his friendship without his hand. G'Throkka gladly accepted with the time honored Salamandrian ritual, which the lad capably managed. The group finally found the irrilum deposit, which turned out to be part of an un-detonated Triceraton mine. G'Throkka was part of the group that carried the device in a rapid retreat from an overwhelming number of Ice Dragons. The group managed to get the device, and themselves, down the peak intact although one by one the organic member's life support systems began to fail seconds away from the Ulixes, rendering them all, including G'Throkka, unconscious. Miraculously the Fugitioid was able to restore the vessel's power and bring them all to the safety of it's life support systems. G'Throkka expressed gratitude, hoping that someday he and Y'Gthgba would be able to repay their allies kindness. He witnessed Raphael and Mona Lisa's expression of emotion with seeming approval though did feel obligated to cover young Michelangelo's eyes. 'The War for Dimension X' Sal Commander and Mona Lisa encounter the turtles again, but this time in Dimension X. 'The Evil of Dregg''' Personality Unlike his lieutenant Y’Gythgba, G'Throkka isn't as hostile in his encounters. He respected the Turtles' courage despite their interference in his fight with the Triceratons, and he was more willing to co-operate with them rather than fight and assume they are enemies like Y’Gythgba. Though according to Y’Gythgba his actions may be contradictory to how Salamandrians are supposed to behave. He is concerned about his honor, as he was willing to dig the Turtles out of the ice for an honorable kill. He was grateful for the assistance of the Turtles and is willing to repay them in the future. Relationships Friends *Donatello *Y’Gythgba *Leonardo *Michelangelo *Zayton Honeycut *Raphael Enemies * Triceratons * The Kraang * Lord Dregg * Armaggon Appearance Sal resembles a typical salamandrian, but with an armored tail, a few prosthetic internal organs exposed, a bionic eye and scars spread through his body. Quotes Trivia * Ciro Nieli, one of the shows producer, is a huge fan of the terror genre, specially when it comes to John Carpenter's work. He liked very much to be able to work with Sal's voice actor Keith David who appeared in to of Carpenter's films, "The Thing" (which inspired the episode "Buried Secrets") and "They Live!" (which inspired the design of Mrs. O'Neil's clone monster face in the same episode). * The nickname Sal Commander, that Michelangelo give to G'Throkka, contains the abbreviation "Sal" for "Salamander". * G.I. Newt, one of the nicknames that Michelangelo gave to G'Throkka is a reference to the G.I. Joe series. * Sal Commander is one of the four characters in the 2012 series who have mentioned "the 10 dimensions", after the Newtralizer, Wyrm and Mozar. Gallery G’Throkka/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Salamandrians Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Amphibians Category:Good Guys Category:Turtles friends Category:Non-Mutants Category:Kraang's enemies